Andruc
Some Random Things * He has never travelled to any other continent (Asia, Europe, Oceania, Antartida, Africa). * He's called Andrew, and he's from Buenos Aires, Argentina. * He loves animals. * He likes seeing many sports that actually he doesn't enjoy playing. * He loves everything that was made in Argentina, like mate or girls. * He doesn't like pizza. * He hates every trend. * He's introvert (However, once in a blue moon, he can make friends easily). * He's heterosexual (however he supports LGBT) * He supports abortion. * He's open to new ideas, but his thoughts are clear. He's an atheist, who won't change his opinion about religion unless he gets a good proof/s about it. About * He joined rrrather in March 19th, 2016. * He has all the badges that a user can get (except jomarc's and alexw's badges, of course). * He has two homepaged questions: //www.rrrather.com/view/227960 and //www.rrrather.com/view/229411 * Sometimes, he can be an asshole. As well, he's sometimes funny and "kind". * He likes to argue with other users, and he loves controversial questions. Name Is not hard to realize why his name is andruc. He accidentaly logged in with facebook. But, he spammed alexw 57 messages, hoping alexw will notice them, and finally, change his name to other one (if he doesn't regret before). "Famous" comments He has posted many in which he got "famous" for getting many likes on them, either in homepaged questions or normal questions. Most of them are in his list "My favourite questions". * https://www.rrrather.com/view/59#comments * https://www.rrrather.com/view/64#comments * https://www.rrrather.com/view/182#comments * https://www.rrrather.com/view/1145#comments * https://www.rrrather.com/view/16523#comments (his most liked comment) * https://www.rrrather.com/view/178049#comments * https://www.rrrather.com/view/215926#comments (largest comment ever). Lists Andruc, at the moment, has five lists: * The first one is of his "FOOD TOURNAMENT", which he started and finished a year ago. * His second is about "My favourite questions". This was planned to be a list based on what the title says, but he didn't find many interesting questions, so he used it to share his most liked comments. * The third is "Worst things of this world tournament", a contest where he puts many things that are awful and itch of this world. This series is going to be continued by an unknown user, because andruc is planning to leave rrrather soon. We don't know who will hold this tournament, but we hope he/she will do it well. * "BEST LINKIN PARK SONG!", tournament made in honor of Chester Bennington, the vocalist of Linkin Park (duh) who killed himself, at the early age of 41. * "Questions that should be homepaged". This list recopilates some good and original questions made recently, that are worthy enough to be in the Homepage. At the moment, alexw has homepaged three questions of this list; Two of andruc and one of usmanc. * "Blue or red pill", a series where there're two pills (both pills make you have or do something, like superpowers, for example) and you get to choose one. Top lists He's above the hundredth place in six of the top lists. These are: * Users with the most badges * Comments with the most thumbsups * Users with the most comments * Users with the most total thumbs ups * Most popular user profile pages * Top question lists Alts * AL--QAEDA: It was revealed by him in chat on an unknown date. * ilovehitler: Andruc was exposed by Shocksidian with a PM andruc had with him, in which he was grateful Shock gave him a VPN with the location of Virginia. You can see the question and the exposing link here: http://www.rrrather.com/view/229514 https://imgur.com/f2iS39a Category:Users